


Bebe Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Bebe Fantasma [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Magical Realism, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghostly baby girl who got herself into strange and macabre misadventures with her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Marimar

Gender: Female

Age: 1

Species: Ghost

Hair: Black

Eye: Brown

Skin: Tan

Abilities: Ghostly possession, shapeshifing

Personality: Marimar is cheerful, optimistic and friendly but she got her friends into creepy situations which made them angry. She enjoys playing a jarana jarocha and dancing.

Apperance: Marimar has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She has a ghostly blue glow. She wears a pale blue cat hat, a light blue onesie and black mary jane shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

A man was sleeping until Marimar crawled into his ear. He has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wears a white shirt, red vest, blue pants and black shoes. He has a grey newsboy cap which covers his bald spot.

However he hears Marimar laughing in his head which cause him to wake up

"What the....!?"

He sees Marimar inside his head.

"GET OUT!?"

Marimar crawled out of his ear.

He growled

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

"Marimar!"


End file.
